The Dark Ages
by killerqueen04
Summary: Hogwarts ha sido creado como el paraíso para cientos de brujas y magos. Un lugar donde podrán aprender los secretos de la magia y como controlarla. Pero aún cuando es el lugar más seguro, no todo es perfecto en él. Los cuatro fundadores tienen sus problemas y discrepancias. ¿La más notable? La de Salazar Slytherin y su odio hacia los muggles. Fic basado en la era de los fundadores.
1. PROLOGO

**N/A**: ¡Saludos! Pues este se puede decir que es mi segundo intento de fic en el fandom de Harry Potter, así que no sean crueles conmigo. Este fic surge por las ideas que he tenido en mi foro de rol The Dark Ages. Algunos de los personajes allí utilizados saldrán aquí. Por supuesto, contaran con los permisos de sus respectivos creadores. Ahora bien, este fic gira en una época oscura, donde todo aquel que fuera sospechoso de practicar brujería era quemado y asesinado sin piedad. No importaba si eran niños, ancianos, bebes, mujeres u hombres.

Como protagonistas principales tendremos a los fundadores de Hogwarts y a otros estudiantes claves en el castillo. Este primer capitulo, que es un prologo, es sólo para ubicarlos en un tiempo y espacio predeterminado, para que vean que es lo que sucede y porque ciertas personas acutan d forma.

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de JK Rowling. Sin embargo, los personajes mencionados en este capitulo son de mi propiedad. Los personajes a mencionarse en otros capítulos son de la propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Preguntas, dudas, sugerencias, etc... déjenlas en un review!

22/12/13

* * *

**THE DARK AGES**

_PROLOGO_

_Año 1007 DC_ – _Algún lugar a las afueras de York, Inglaterra._

—Mamá, ¿es cierto lo que dicen los niños en la aldea?— una pequeña niña de cabellos negros y de no más de siete años cuestionó, mirando a su madre. La pequeña dibujaba trazos en el suelo de tierra, mientras que su hermano de no más de un año, dormía en una cuna de madera.

La mujer, que cortaba con un cuchillo oxidado un pedazo de cordero, frunció el ceño. Su larga melena negra estaba amarrada, dejando sólo dos mechones caer por su fino rostro. Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en la niña en el suelo. La pequeña, sintiendo un flujo de sangre correr por sus mejillas, se volteó y miró alrededor de su casa. La vivienda era pequeña, sin embargo, su ambiente era acogedor. Habían varios atriles cubiertos por plantas, envases de cristal repletos de líquidos de colores; en la pequeña chimenea había un caldero cociéndose a fuego lento.

La joven mujer suspiró, antes de voltearse con un pedazo de cordero. Caminó hasta la chimenea y lo echó dentro del caldero. El agua del interior de éste salpicó y mojó el fuego, provocando que este se elevará un poco; furioso. —¿Qué te han dicho ahora, Susan?— comentó en voz baja, regresando a la mesa a cortar otros pedazos de cordero.

La pequeña dudó unos instantes, antes de dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro que había dibujado en el suelo. Ese era su padre. Su madre y su hermano ya estaban hechos, sólo faltaba ella. —Ellos dicen que las brujas y los magos son seres del demonio, y que vivirán en el infierno si continúan con sus prácticas— susurró, deteniendo sus dibujos para mirar fijamente a su madre. —¿Verdad que no es cierto?— Sus ojos azules brillaron por las lágrimas contenidas, mientras que sus mejillas y nariz se volvían rojas. —Tú y papá no son malos, ¿por qué tendrían que ir al infierno?—

La mujer suspiró, antes de limpiar sus manos con un sucio pañuelo. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña y se arrodilló frente a ella, y embozó la sonrisa más dulce que pudo. —No, Susan, eso no es cierto. No somos malos, y no viviremos en el infierno. Ellos sólo temen a lo que no pueden explicar. Los muggles no tienen magia y no saben lo maravilloso que es. Y como no lo saben, nos temen— La pequeña Susan abrazó con fuerza a su madre, quien le besó su frente con cariño. —Ahora sonríe, pequeña. No hay nada que temer. Todo va a estar bien—

En minutos, el olor a estofado se hizo presente en toda la casa. La pequeña Susan había culminado su dibujo y lo contemplaba satisfecha, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Su hermano se había despertado y ahora estaba en los brazos de su madre, que movía su varita, produciendo un suave esplendor que lo mantenía cautivado. La forma del _Patronus_ de su madre era sencillamente hermosa, una linda mariposa. Ésta se movía con gracia por la casa, mientras que Susan la contemplaba con admiración. Algún día ella haría lo mismo. Tendría su propia varita y haría hechizos como sus papas; le demostraría esos muggles de que no todos los magos y brujas eran malos.

Cuando su padre llegó a su casa, los cuatro cenaron. Su padre le contó sobre el dragón que sus amigos y él habían visto en su infancia. —Era una bestia feroz, Su. Eran tan grande y sus escamas eran tan brillosas que jamás podré olvidarlo.—

—Probablemente no. Antes olvidas donde vives antes de olvidar tú experiencia con el Ironbelly Ucraniano— comentó Eleanor, su madre, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

George, su padre, colocó los ojos en blanco. —Es un milagro que haya salido con vida. Los Ironbelly son los dragones más grandes del mundo. Es una suerte que no nos haya visto, sino estoy seguro de que no estaría vivo para contarlo— admitió el hombre, llevándose un pedazo de pan a la boca. Susan miró a su padre, horrorizada. Éste sonrió. —Los dragones son criaturas extremadamente peligrosas, cariño. Hay que tenerles extremo cuidado—

Eleanor asintió. —Por suerte no han habido rastros de dragón por estos lares en los últimos veinticinco años. Mi padre llegó a ver uno, pero su experiencia no fue muy grata— La bruja tuvo un escalofrió al recordar a su padre; toda la sangre que un cuerpo podría producir era sencillamente aterrador. Su padre había perdido un brazo, y con ello toda la dignidad y honor que tenía.

—Sin embargo, un día de estos iremos a buscar a un unicornio, Su. De seguro te encantaran—

Ya culminada la cena, Susan se fue a dormir. Sus padres apagaron todas las antorchas y se marcharon a su habitación. Su hermano balbuceaba en su cuna y ella, incapaz de dormir, se quedó despierta sobre su cama. Los rayos de luz de la luna se colaban por su ventana, dejando sólo la mitad de su cuarto en las sombras. El sueño comenzaba a reclamarla, sin embargo, un suave murmullo la hizo despertar. Los búhos y saltamontes producían los ruidos de siempre, pero había algo más, un sonido extraño a las fueras.

Con la valentía que la caracterizaba, Susan se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana. La noche era una muy clara; la luna iluminaba todo el jardín de su pequeña casa. Y todo estaba en gran calma, pero algo no estaba bien. Cuando la pequeña miró bien, encontró un resplandor rojizo acercándose cada vez más y más a su casa. Y con ello los ruidos aumentaban. Ya no era sólo un resplandor, sino que eran formas. ¡Eran personas! ¡Y se acercaban a su casa!

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá!— gritó Susan, cuando la multitud se acercó peligrosamente a su jardín. Su madre entró a la habitación, agitada. Eleanor tomó al pequeño bebe en brazos y tomó por la mano a su hija.

—¡Vamos, Susan, vamos!— exclamó, jalándola por el brazo. Su padre se encontraban revoloteando por la casa, tomando todo lo que podía y echándolo en una bolsa hechizada. —¡George!—

Susan saltó del susto al escuchar un fuerte golpe en la puerta. —Nos tienen rodeados, Eleanor. Y no podemos desaparecer porque pusimos los hechizos para evitarlo— La pequeña miró a sus padres intercambiar miradas. De seguro ellos iban a arreglarlo. ¡Ellos tenían magia! ¡Ellos lo detendrían!

Su alma abandonó su pequeño cuerpo cuando su madre comenzó a llorar. —No, George, no. ¡Ellos son sólo dos niños! ¡No es justo!— lloró, abrazando a Susan y al bebe, que lloraba por los ruidos.

George llevó sus manos a su cabeza. Por primera vez en su corta existencia, Susan vio lagrimas en los ojos de su padre. —No podemos hacer nada, Susan. Si lo hacemos, exponemos la existencia de los demás. De nuestras familias, de nuestros amigos...— El sollozó ahogado de su madre le provocó ganas de llorar. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? —Lo lamento, Eleanor, lo lamento tanto... lamento que no pueda...— La puerta se abrió con un fuerte estruendo, dejando al descubierto a una multitud furiosa, con antorchas, espadas y demás instrumentos.

—¡Brujos!

—¡Hijos del demonio!

—¡Acabaran en el infierno!

Para el horror de Susan, su padre fue arrastrado y golpeado. —¡Papá!— Su madre era encadenada, mientras que su hermano había desaparecido en segundos. Ella no encontró nada más que hacer que gritar, mientras su casa era incendiada y toda su vida era destruida. La habían dejado en el interior de la casa, para que muriera allí. ¡La habían abandonado junto a los cadáveres de sus padres, en medio de una casa en fuego!

Ante sus ojos, su padre había sido asesinado, mientras que su madre había sido prendida en fuego. El olor a carne humana quemándose era tan diferente a la de cordero... esta era más dulce y repulsiva. Era la carne de su madre. Susan calló de rodillas frente al cuerpo de su padre. La casa estaba en llamas y el calor era insoportable. El olor a humo, a carne y a madera le provocaban nauseas.

Las lágrimas bajaban libremente por sus mejillas, mientras que sus pequeñas manos sujetaban las de sus padres. —Ya no iremos a ver los unicornios...—suspiró, sintiendo su respiración volverse cada vez más pesada. La pequeña se volteó y vio que estaba sobre el dibujo de su familia. Una pisada habían arruinado la sonrisa que ella había dibujado sobre su rostro. Con uno de sus dedos volvió a dibujarla, mientras todo a su alrededor se quemaba.

—Todo va a estar bien— se dijo a sí misma, antes de que el techo colapsara.


	2. CAPITULO I

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de JK Rowling. Los personajes de: Aneirin, Graham, Gael, Gabriel, Alexis, Mark, Dante, Megan NO me pertenecen. Estos personajes fueron creados en el foro _The Dark Ages_ y son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. El resto de los personajes mencionados, son propiedad del foro _The Dark Ages._ **Han sido plasmados aquí con el consentimiento de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

**THE DARK AGES**

**CAPITULO I**

Los rayos del sol iluminaban los cabellos rubios de una joven bruja. La joven mujer escribía con rapidez en sus pergaminos, anotando los planes para sus próximas clases. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en cada una de las letras que escribía con rapidez. Helga mordió su labio al ver su letra; dejaba mucho que desear. Si su madre hubiera visto el cómo estaba escribiendo en esos momentos—luego de haberle dado clases de caligrafía durante su infancia— se hubiera sentido muy desilusionada. La bruja negó la cabeza, no tenía tiempo para escribir con delicadeza, pronto tendría que bajar para asistir al desayuno. Sólo le faltaban dos líneas para culminar su plan y ya se podría marchar.

Antes de que colocara el último punto, un leve toque en su ventana la hizo sobresaltar. Un poco de tinta manchó su plan pero ella, indiferente, movió su varita sobre el pergamino y lo dejó como nuevo. Se colocó de pie y se acercó a la ventana, donde una lechuza parda estaba esperándole. En la pata del animal había un sucio y raído pergamino. La bruja tomó dicho papel y luego de acariciar la cabeza del ave, lo dejó marchar, no sin antes conjurar un par de migajas de pan y dárselas a la lechuza. Cerró la ventana y con sus dos manos desató el pequeño nudo que mantenía envuelto al pergamino. La letra era fuerte y áspera, como si hubieran escrito en medio de un apuro.

"_Anoche hubo una cacería en York. La familia Brown falleció en medio de ella. Susan Brown. William Brown."_

Helga tragó seco, antes de guardar el pergamino en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido. Observó por unos instantes el firmamento, antes de voltearse y salir de su habitación. En menos de un año habían llegado más de veinte pergaminos con tan negativas noticias. Los muggles no se detenían, continuaban haciendo cacerías en contra de magos y brujas, e inclusive en ocasiones asesinaban a otros muggles creyéndolos ser "hijos del demonio." La intolerancia de los no-mágicos estaba convirtiéndose cada vez más peligrosa. Eran tiempos muy oscuros.

La bruja entró a la oficina del director —la de Godric Gryffindor— y se sorprendió de encontrarla vacía. El Sombrero Seleccionador de Godric estaba sobre el muy revolcado escritorio del mago. Helga cruzó la cálida oficina y se acercó a un gran libro con una pluma mágica. Rowena había tenido la grandiosa idea de hechizar una pluma y un libro, estos escribirían automáticamente los nombres de los niños con magia, teniendo un gran registro de toda Inglaterra y Escocia. Sin embargo, aún cuando anotaba todos los nombres de los niños que nacían, ésta no borraba los nombres de los que fallecían.

Y ese, sin duda alguna, era el trabajo más duro que existía.

"_No se supone que sea de ésta manera"_ pensó la bruja, pasando las páginas del gran libro. ¿Cómo era posible que pequeños inocentes fallecieran? Mordió el interior de sus mejillas para evitar la gran tristeza que había invadido su pecho. De cada cinco páginas que pasaba, al menos había una tachadura sobre un nombre. Sobre el nombre de un niño o niña.

Susan Brown, siete años. Sólo le faltaban cuatro para entrar a Hogwarts y ahora... ahora la pequeña estaba muerta. Helga tachó su nombre. Buscó el nombre de William y en cuanto lo encontró, sus ojos se cristalizaron. William Brown sólo tenía ocho meses de nacido. ¡Era un bebe! ¡Una pequeña criatura inocente que había muerto junto a su familia! Con manos temblorosas, la bruja tachó el nombre del bebe y se alejó del libro, llevando sus manos a sus ojos.

Hogwarts había sido creado como un paraíso para los hijos de brujas y magos. Iba a ser el lugar donde cientos de niños encontrarían refugio y protección, donde aprenderían a controlar y manejar su magia. Hogwarts era un sueño... lo más grande que Godric, Rowena, Salazar y ella hubieran podido crear. Pero aún cuando mantenían protegidos a decenas de niños en el colegio, ¿qué ocurría con los que aún no tenían la edad para ir a Hogwarts?

La bruja cerró sus ojos al realizar que habrían más de una Susan y un William. Habrían cientos de pequeños que morirían antes de llegar a Hogwarts, antes de encontrarse con ese paraíso creado para ellos. Helga tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y se apresuró a salir de la oficina, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, la pluma se puso a escribir un nuevo nombre en señal de que un nuevo niño mágico había nacido. Aún con cierta tristeza en su corazón por los dos hermanos fallecidos, Helga no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Aún habían esperanzas y ellos tenían que continuar. Hogwarts sería el hogar de todos esos niños sin importar cuan hostiles fueran esos tiempos. En honor a todos los caídos, Hogwarts tenía que mantenerse fuerte y de pie.

Cuando entró al Gran Comedor, la gran mayoría de los alumnos estaban desayunando. Sonrió a sus estudiantes, sus pequeños tejones. Los prefectos de su casa, el joven gales Aneirin Ap Llywelyn y la jovencita Elizabeth Weasley la saludaron con radiantes sonrisas. —¡B'nos días, profesora!— la saludó con jovialidad Aneirin. El joven gales no tenía un buen dominio del idioma, sin embargo, se esforzaba por aprenderlo. Sus sonrisas siempre eran cálidas, por lo que iluminaban su hermoso rostro de facciones galesas. Helga aún no había descubierto a ciencia cierta de que color eran sus ojos puesto a que constantemente variaban según la luz. En esos instantes, los ojos de Aneirin se veían azules, y a pesar de que su rostro estaba irradiando de alegría, ésta no alcanzaba sus ojos. Aneririn tenía una mirada triste y Helga aún no entendía el por qué. Quizás se debía a su ascendencia galesa —ella había conocido a más de un gales y todos irradiaban cierto misticismo— o quizás fuera algo más emocional... algo referente al corazón.

Elizabeth, la hermana mediana de lo Weasley y con una melena roja como el fuego, le sonrió con cierta timidez. La jovencita poseía la delicadeza de toda una dama, algo que algunas supuestas "ladys" no poseían. Helga no le gustaba alardear, pero sus tejones eran los chicos más educados, amistosos y simples de todo Hogwarts. Muy pocas veces se veían envueltos en problemas, y cuando lo hacían era porque habían sido provocados. La bruja se sentía inmensamente orgullosa de sus jóvenes. —Buenos días, profesora— saludó Elizabeth.

—Buenos días. Espero que hayan tenido muy buenos sueños, ¿ehh? Porque como todos los lunes, hay mucho trabajo por hacer— comentó la bruja, cambiando su mirada hasta detenerla sobre un chico de cabellos castaños. —Buenos días, Graham— sonrió. El muchacho cambió su mirada y la colocó en la mesa de los Gryffindor. Helga suspiró.

Graham Gryffindor, el único de los hermanos de Godric que no terminó en la casa de los leones. Su mellizo Gael y su hermano menor Gabriel habían sido enviados por el Sombrero a la casa Gryffindor —sólo los había tocado en la cabeza por unos micro-segundos para decidirlo— mientras que él había sido enviado a Hufflepuff. Eso había ocurrido hacían seis años atrás y aún Helga tenía un claro recuerdo de la decepción en los ojos del joven mago. Había sido tanta que incluso daba lastima. Graham se sentía como una decepción por no haber entrado a la maravillosa y reconocida casa de los leones, que irónicamente, había sido fundada por su hermano mayor.

Helga se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con la mesa de los Slytherin. La mesa estaba, en su mayoría, compuesta por magos y brujas de sangre pura, además de que gran parte de lo alumnos de Salazar provenían de familias adineradas. Por ejemplo, en la esquina izquierda estaban los Black-Lestrange, compuestos por Orion y los gemelos Andromeda y Alphard. Cerca de ellos estaban los cuatro Malfoy, Daenerys, Nicholas, Altair y Arya. Al extremo de la mesa estaban los Black-Scamander, con los trillizos Cygnus, Cassiopeia y Artermisa. Los Black-Lestrange y los Black-Scamander eran primos hermanos, sin embargo, se odiaban a muerte. ¿Cuáles eran las causas? Helga sospechaba que tenía que ver con la futura herencia, aunque no estaba segura.

—¡Tía Helga, buenos días!— le saludó Megan Slytherin desde el centro de la mesa. A su lado derecho estaba Dante von Einzbern —quien Helga sospechaba era algo más que un amigo de la joven— y a su izquierda alguna jovencita Slytherin. Megan era la única sobrina con vida de Salazar... su único familiar vivo. La familia de Megan había muerto en medio de una caza de brujas, por lo que Salazar se había hecho cargo de la crianza de la chica.

—Buenos días, Meg— sonrió Helga. Megan era una de las chicas más atractivas de Hogwarts; su belleza era una casi mística. Los Slytherin eran personas de gran belleza, sólo faltaba ver a Salazar Slytherin y a su sobrina para comprobarlo. Ambos tenían misteriosos ojos verdes, y sus cabellos eran tan negros como el ébano. Claro, tampoco se podía olvidar el aura claroscuro que poseía. Una simple mirada de Salazar podía hacer titiritar hasta el más valiente de los magos —a excepción de Godric, pero ese era otro caso— por lo que muchos le temían y preferían observarlo de lejos. Los Slytherin eran personas que simplemente no se deseaban como enemigos.

La bruja hizo un ademán con su cabeza hacia los compañeros de Megan y estos les respondieron de la misma forma. Megan se colocó de pie y la alcanzó, para luego abrazarle con fuerza. La joven solía llamarles tíos a Godric, Rowena y a ella; lo mismo ocurría con Helena Ravenclaw. —¿Qué tal la mañana?— cuestionó la joven Slytherin, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Helga se sintió tentada en mencionar lo de la familia Brown, pero prefirió no decirlo. Megan podía ser un encanto de chica con ella, pero su odio hacia los muggles y los hijos de estos era tan grande como el de Salazar. Hufflepuff no era una bruja rencorosa; ella no podía albergar en su pecho ningún tipo de odio ni resentimiento hacia nadie, sin embargo, Salazar y su sobrina eran muy diferentes. Ellos jamás perdonarían la muerte de sus familiares. —Hasta ahora, muy bien. ¿Y tú?— cuestionó con una de sus sonrisas.

Megan colocó los ojos en blanco. —Entre las constantes miradas de odio de Adromeda y Artermisa, las discusiones de los Malfoy y la pelea de egos de los Black, supongo que es una mañana normal— explicó con naturalidad, llevando uno de sus largos mechones negros tras de sus orejas. Helga sonrió. Por eso jamás cambiaría a sus tejones.

Se despidió de Megan y se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores. Godric y Salazar estaban enfrascados en una de sus muchas discusiones, mientras que Rowena desayunaba y leía un libro al mismo tiempo. Los profesores de Historia de la Magia y Transformaciones platicaban animadamente ignorando a los otros tres. La silla del profesor de encantamientos, James Smith, estaba vacía. _"Como de costumbre" _pensó la bruja. James y ella estaban prometidos en matrimonio... una historia muy larga y muy poco placentera para ambos.

—Buenos días Godric, Salazar, Rowena— Tomó asiento en medio de los dos hombres, silenciando de forma inmediata la discusión. Una elfa domestica apareció al instante con su desayuno. —Gracias, Krisha—

—Llegas tarde— Salazar la observó fijamente, antes de regresar a su desayuno. Slytherin era todo un misterio para Helga. Ambos mantenían una buena amistad —y la bruja mentiría si dijera que no se sentía atraída hacia él desde el primer día que lo vio— pero Salazar era todo un misterio para ella. Helga tenía la habilidad para leer a las personas como libros, sin embargo, Sal era el único al que ella no podía leer, y eso le inquietaba.

—Buenos días, Helga— Godric, al contrario de Salazar, era animado. Él y Helga se conocían desde la infancia y poseían una amistad indestructible. Para Helga, Godric era el hermano que nunca había tenido, mientras que para Godric ella era la hermana que él no poseía. Ambos podían pasar horas hablando en las cocinas, en los jardines o en la oficina de Gryffindor sin aburrirse. Cuando Godric tenía algún accidente —que pasaba con más frecuencia de lo que Helga podía aceptar— ella siempre era quien curaba sus heridas y luego le daba un largo regaño.

—Buenos días, querida— respondió Rowena, bajando su libro y sonriendo con suavidad. Helga nunca había encontrado a una mujer tan hermosa como Lady Ravenclaw, simplemente no existía mortal que se le comparase. Su belleza era digna de los dioses griegos; de suaves facciones, ojos azules y piel tan blanca como la nieve. Rowena, para Helga, era como la diosa Atenea; una diosa sabia y hermosa. No había libro en Hogwarts que Rowena no se hubiera leído, no existía hechizo que ella no hubiera practicado... Rowena era sencillamente increíble.

Por algo Gryffindor estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Helga no podía dejar de pensar que Godric y ella no estaban destinados a tener buena suerte en las relaciones amorosas. Ella estaba enamorada de Slytherin y eso era sencillamente tonto. Un mago como Salazar jamás se fijaría en ella cuando habían cientos de brujas mejores. Godric, por su parte, estaba destinado al fracaso romántico con Rowena. La hermosa bruja le había prometido lealtad a su esposo fallecido, por lo que el inicio de una relación con Gryffindor era meramente imposible teniendo en cuenta el cómo Rowena respetaba sus promesas.

Jugando con su cubierto, la bruja decidió mencionar lo que había ocurrido en York. Sabía perfectamente que la noticia no iba a ser bien tomada, en especial por Salazar, pero ella no podía esconder una noticia como esa. Los cuatro eran fundadores de Hogwarts y estaban preocupados por lo que ocurría a las afueras del castillo. La noticia enviada de York no había sido enviada exclusivamente a ella, sino para todos. —Hubo una cacería anoche...— susurró tan bajo que sus tres colegas tuvieron que esforzarse para escucharla.

—¿Una cacería?— cuestionó Gryffindor, arqueando una de sus cejas. Sus ojos claros la observaban con preocupación, lo mismo ocurría en el bello rostro de Ravenclaw.

—¿Cuantos?— preguntó Salazar, volteándose hacia ella. La pregunta había sido hecha con suavidad —Salazar solía tratarla de esa manera— sin embargo, Helga pudo reconocer ciertos matices de enojo en su voz. Incluso la forma en la que había pronunciado la 's' al final había sido extraña. Como si hubiera mezclado el idioma con el parsel.

La bruja suspiró. —Una familia cerca de York. Murieron dos niños, una de siete y su hermano de ocho meses de nacido— respondió con voz cortada y con su cabeza baja. Sintió la fuerte, y al mismo tiempo gentil, mano de Godric en su hombro, reconfortándola. Godric la conocía muy bien, él sabía cuanto ella adoraba a los niños y cuan afectada la había dejado la noticia.

Salazar Slytherin se quedó callado, contemplando el Gran Comedor aunque su vista realmente no estaba enfocada en ninguna parte. Esos asquerosos muggles estaban destruyendo poco a poco a los magos y brujas. Su familia había sucumbido en manos de ellos. Cientos de familias de sangre pura habían muerto en manos de esos odiosos y asquerosos no-mágicos. Era una total vergüenza que ellos, siendo más poderosos e inteligentes— tuvieran que esconderse de esa gentuza. Ellos no tenían por qué continuar escondiéndose, no había necesidad de que ninguna otra familia muriera en manos de _ellos_.

—¿Aún continuas defendiéndolos, Godric?— siseó en voz baja. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era tan estúpido que en otro momento le hubiera provocado gracia. Los muggles los perseguían y los asesinaban como a animales, mientras que ellos, siendo poderosos e inteligentes, se escondían. Pero no, ahí no yacía realmente la estupidez en todo esto, sino en que algunos magos como Gryffindor, defendían a los hijos de esos sucios muggles. Los muggles los mataban y aún así, ellos debían proteger y educar a sus hijos en la magia. ¿Acaso no era estúpido? ¡Esos sangre sucia no tenían derecho a aprender de la magia! ¡No la merecían!

Godric suspiró. —Nunca los he defendido, Salazar...—

—Pero defiendes a sus sucios hijos— atajó Slytherin, colocando su cubierto sobre la mesa y volteándose hacia el otro fundador. —Defiendes a los hijos de esos bastardos por encima de los tuyos—

—Ellos no tienen la culpa de las decisiones que toman sus padres— respondió Gryffindor, cansado de que su amigo siempre encontrara la forma de sacar su desprecio a la luz. Godric no podía juzgar a los hijos de muggles porque él sabía muy bien que ellos eran inocentes. Esos niños no tenían la culpa de nacer en familias muggles. La magia los había escogido, por lo que ellos tenían los mismos derechos en aprender a utilizarla. —Son sólo niños que al igual que tú y que yo tienen magia—

Salazar iba a responderle con una de las de él, sin embargo, Rowena intervino. Su voz impasible e inteligentes resonó entre los otros tres. —No podemos juzgar a los niños por la ignorancia de los adultos, Salazar. En esas familias nacen niños con gran valor para el Mundo Mágico. Magos y brujas inteligentes y capaces de continuar con nuestro legado.—

—Un legado impuro. ¿Qué ocurrirá con el Mundo Mágico cuando ya no existan familias puras? La magia surgió en nuestras familias y por cientos de años lo hemos mantenido así.— La voz de Salazar se mantenía en calma, sin embargo sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente. Miró primero a Rowena, luego a Godric por unos segundos, para luego detener su mirada en Helga. —No digo que los exterminemos, simplemente creo que no debemos entregarles nuestros recursos.— Hufflepuff cambió su mirada, deteniéndola sobre sus estudiantes. Muchos de ellos provenían de familias muggles... si ella tuviera ese pensar de Salazar, entonces todos ellos no tendrían la oportunidad de educarse, de conocer el verdadero valor de la magia.

Por primera vez en la discusión, Helga habló —Si decidiéramos hacer eso, entonces, ¿no seriamos igual que los muggles?— Ante el silencio de sus compañeros, ella continúo —Somos como _ellos_, simplemente la magia nos ha elegido, sin embargo, _ellos_ nos alejan de las aldeas, nos denigran y nos impiden tener vidas normales. Si hiciéramos eso con los niños mágicos provenientes de padres muggles, estaríamos comportándonos de la misma forma que _ellos_. E inclusive peor. Estaríamos apartando personas que son como nosotros, que tienen nuestras mismas habilidades. Ellos también tienen miedo, Sal. Ellos también mueren allá afuera.—

Godric sonrió, antes de asentir. —Ellos tienen los mismos derechos que aprender que los de sangre pura, Sal. Muchos de mis leones provienen de padres muggles, y son valientes y excepcionales... ¡Salazar!— El mago de cabello negro se había puesto de pie, interrumpiendo las palabras de Gryffindor.

—Puedes decir todo lo que quieras, Godric, pero mi mente no va a cambiar. Ellos no merecen esto— hizo un gesto con sus manos al castillo —Y tampoco merecen que le mostremos nuestros conocimientos— Sus ojos verdes se clavaron fijamente en los azules de Hufflepuff, provocando un leve rubor en las mejillas de la bruja. —Que pasen un buen día— dicho esto, el mago atravesó el Gran Comedor con toda la elegancia que un Slytherin posee, cerrando las puertas tras de sí. Su sobrina Megan lo había observado con preocupación, pero en cuanto Helga le negó la cabeza, la joven estudiante enfocó nuevamente su atención en sus compañeros.

—Yo hablaré con él— comentó Rowena, colocándose de pie y retirándose del Gran Comedor. Helga y Godric la siguieron con la mirada, hasta que las puertas se cerraron tras de ella.

Hubo un minuto de silencio antes de que Godric suspirara. —Tonta serpiente— dijo entre dientes, cruzándose de brazos. —Nunca puede estar de acuerdo en nada. Siempre tiene que ser tan arrogante y tan testarudo. ¿Por qué no puede entender que los "puros" y los hijos de muggles son iguales? ¿Qué le cuesta?—

Helga dibujó círculos imaginarios en la mesa, observando a todos los estudiantes comer y conversar. Se veían tan felices... no había rastros de miedo en sus rostros, tampoco preocupaciones en sus mentes. Ellos era felices en Hogwarts. —Supongo que es por lo que le ocurrió a su familia, Godric. No todos somos capaces de eliminar los rencores de nuestras vidas— La bruja suspiró. Cada vez habían más peleas entre Gryffindor y Slytherin y eso le preocupaba.

Godric y Salazar eran amigos de la infancia, y había compartido tantas aventuras juntas que en esos momentos, el jefe de la casa de los leones ni siquiera podía contar. Siendo tan diferentes —como la luna y el sol— ellos siempre tenían una que otra discusión, sin embargo, estas solían terminar con los dos en Hogsmeade tomándose una cerveza de mantequilla o con una sonrisa divertida. Godric adoraba a Salazar como a un hermano y él sabía muy bien que Salazar compartía los mismos sentimientos aunque lo negara como el gran idiota que era. Ellos eran más que amigos, eran hermanos. Por ello, Godric se sentía profundamente dolido. Se suponía que los grandes amigos no pelearan de esas formas, se suponía que aunque no fueran capaces de aceptar las ideas del otro, fueran lo suficientemente maduros para llegar a un consenso.

Salazar no estaba ayudando en nada con eso.

Su incesante odio hacia los hijos de muggles era preocupante. Esos niños no habían asesinado a su familia, mucho menos tenían la culpa de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Era el trabajo de ellos educarlos y protegerlos de los peligros de afuera. ¿Por qué Salazar no podía entender que mientras más jóvenes mágicos enseñaran, más resistencia tendrían en contra de los muggles? ¡Godric no apoyaba a los muggles, él apoyaba a los niños mágicos porque ellos poseían su misma habilidad! ¿Cómo rechazar a un hermano en magia? Era tan estúpido rechazar a un mago por su sangre como el hecho de que Salazar fuera catalogado como mago oscuro por el simple hecho de hablar parsel.

Visiblemente frustrado, el joven mago se colocó de pie. —Te veré en el almuerzo, Hel— comentó, antes de marcharse del Gran Comedor, dejando a Helga Hufflepuff como la única fundadora de la mesa.

Muy disimuladamente, los alumnos comenzaron a lanzar miradas a la mesa de los profesores. Era tan extraño no ver a los cuatro grandes fundadores sentados en ella. Primero se había marchado el Profesor Slytherin y era más que obvio que se había ido molesto. Luego lo siguió la Profesora Ravenclaw, y ahora, con una diferencia de casi cinco minutos, el Profesor Gryffindor se había retirado. Estaba bastante claro de que algo había ocurrido.

—¿Una gran pelea entre los fundadores?— había cuestionado una chico de Gryffindor en voz baja, para que los hermanos del fundador de la casa no le escucharan. El sol iluminaba sus cabellos rubios, provocando que estos se vieran casi dorados. —Quizás vaya a haber un gran duelo... espero que el Profesor Gryffindor sobreviva.—

—¡Por supuesto que sobrevivirá, es el mejor duelista de Inglaterra, Mark!— respondió su hermana Alexis, cruzándose de brazos. Los mellizos Lodge eran bastante parecidos físicamente; ambos eran rubios y de ojos azules. Eran conocidos entre los leones por ser dos personas muy optimistas y alegres. No había Gryffindor en el Colegio que no los conociera.

—No va a ver ningún tipo de duelo entre mi hermano y mi tío. Son amigos— comentó con irritación Gael, el mellizo de Graham al escuchar a sus dos compañeros hablar de su hermano mayor. El joven Gryffindor miró a Mark y a Alexis antes de cruzarse de brazos. —Si no lo sabían, mi hermano es el mejor amigo del tío Salazar. Ellos jamás pelearían— murmuró antes de mirar a su hermano más pequeño y asentir. —No va a ocurrir nada—

En la mesa de los Slytherin, Megan lucía irritada. —Probablemente se deba a los _sangre sucia_. Mi tío no los soporta y el tío Godric es un fiel defensor de ellos— dijo con enojo en su voz. Su enojo era tanto hacia esos asquerosos muggles y sus hijos, que la pronunciación de su 's' comenzaba a mezclarse con el parsel, tal y como le ocurría a su tío.

—No debes jurarlo, Megan— comentó el mayor de los Black, Cygnus. El muchacho tenía el cabello negro y los ojos del mismo color. Sus facciones eran elegantes y varoniles, como todos los Black. —Sólo basta ver la mesa de los Gryffindor y podrás contar con los dedos de las manos cuantos puros hay. El resto pertenecen a la inmundicia— culminó con desdén.

Dante von von Einzbern sonrió con ironía en su rostro. El joven mago poseía el cabello tan negro como el de Cygnus, pero hasta ahí llegaban las semejanzas entre ellos. Dante tenía los ojos claros y unas facciones muy marcadas, que representaban el gran cruce de naciones que existía en su familia. —No necesitas ser un sangre sucia para pertenecer a la inmundicia— dijo con desdén.

Artermisa, una de las trillizas Black-Scamander asintió, observando la mesa de los Gryffindor. —Eso es cierto, hermano— comenzó con voz suave, mirando a su adorado hermano mayor. Artermisa poseía una obsesión casi enfermiza por Cygnus, una que bailaba entre el amor-obsesión fraternal con el amor-obsesión hacia un hombre. Lo mismo ocurría con Salazar Slytherin. Su obsesión por el mago la hacia pelear con su prima Andromeda por quien podía tener más la atención de éste. La joven Black era la más inestable mentalmente de la familia; la más peligrosa. Sin embargo, muy pocos conocían esto, puesto a que la muchacha era lo suficientemente astuta como para ocultarlo. Artermisa era toda una belleza, de grandes ojos negros y de cabellos café. Ella sabía cuan hermosa era y lo utilizaba a su favor. Lastima que eso no funcionaba del todo con su hermano, quien siempre parecía estar inocente a su obsesión por él. —Puedes encontrar a los Weasley, por ejemplo. Sangre limpia, pero son tan traidores como los mismos hijos de los muggles. Además de que son pobres y viven, efectivamente, en la inmundicia— la bruja se llevó a sus labios su vaso y tomó un sorbo con tranquilidad, observando la reacción de Cygnus.

Cygnus miró con el rabillo del ojo a la mesa de los Gryffindor, encontrándose a la joven Lily Weasley riéndose con su hermano Brandom. El mayor de los Black estaba comprometido en matrimonio con Daenerys Malfoy, sin embargo, ambos se odiaban. Daenerys era una joven atractiva, de larga cabellera rubia platinada, pero a él no le gustaba. En cambio Lily...

—Pero son puros— respondió al fin, colocando su mascara de indiferencia en el rostro. —Son una de las pocas familias puras que quedan por estos lares—

—Eso es cierto— comentó Megan, incapaz de llevarle la contraria a Artermisa. Con Cygnus se llevaba bastante bien, en cambio con la hermana y prima del muchacho... —Son puros y eso es lo que importa. Hablamos de la pureza de la sangre, no de cuantos galeones se tienen— repuso con frialdad, sonriendo con satisfacción al ver la mueca de enojo de Artermisa. _"Eso tienes por tratar de meterte con mi tío"_ pensó secamente la joven Slytherin, cambiando su mirada hacia su compañero Dante.

Helga se puso de pie y aclaró su voz. —Jóvenes, que tengan una linda mañana y tarde. Los veremos en el almuerzo. Prefectos, por favor, escolten a los alumnos fuera del Gran Comedor.— Casi de inmediato, los prefectos de las casas se colocaron de pie. Aneirin y Elizabeth, de Hufflepuff; Cygnus y Megan, de Slytherin; Gael y Alexis, de Gryffindor; Helena y Jared, de Ravenclaw. En cuestión de minutos, el Gran Comedor quedó vacio. Helga observó todo a su alrededor y suspiró al verse sola en el inmenso lugar.

Ella sólo esperaba que su vida no fuera a terminar de esa forma.


	3. CAPITULO 2

N/A: GRACIAS por los reviews!

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Feliz Año nuevo :)

31/12/13

* * *

**THE DARK AGES**

**CAPITULO II**

_10 Años Atrás (997 DC) en algún lugar de __Rumanía_

—¿Alguien podría decirme por qué he venido?— cuestionó un joven de cabellos negros, con cierta irritación en su voz. Salazar Slyhterin se cruzó de brazos, observando el cómo su gran amigo, Godric Gryffindor, cortaba un par de ramas, liberando el paso. Los dos jóvenes estaban en medio de un frondoso bosque en _"medio de la nada" _en Rumanía. Como era de costumbre, Godric siempre conseguía arrastrarlo hasta lugares inhóspitos, buscando extrañas aventuras para calmar su hambre por la acción.

—Porque Helga necesita una planta— respondió Godric con una amplia sonrisa. El estar en medio de una nueva aventura lo tenía extremadamente alegre. Esta era su primera vez en Rumanía y estaba realmente entusiasmado. Había escuchado muchísimas cosas del lugar, y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlas. Por ejemplo, se decía que habían varios magos que les gustaba alardear de ser los mejores en el duelo —el planeaba encontrarlos y retarlos (algo que ni Salazar ni Helga sabían, por supuesto)— y también había escuchado acerca de las fascinantes —y letales— criaturas que habían por allí. Entre ellos, el Longhorn Rumano. Godric tenía planeado ver uno, pero antes tenía que ayudar a su querida amiga con sus plantas. Luego, cuando Salazar y Helga estuvieran ocupados —o quizás durmiendo— él se iría solo a su aventura.

Godric podía estar hambriento por acción, pero él jamás pondría a sus amigos en peligro.

—Muérdago, Godric, busco un Muérdago— corrigió Helga, antes de tropezar con una raíz; estuvo a punto de caerse, pero Salazar fue más rápido y la tomó por el antebrazo, impidiendo lo que probablemente sería una dolorosa caída. Las mejillas de la bruja se volvieron tan rojas como la túnica de Godric, quien observaba la escena con su ceño fruncido. —Lo siento— se disculpó la chica, para luego agradecerle a Salazar. Él simplemente asintió en silencio. Todos sabían que Slytherin no era la persona más carismática; ni siquiera le agradaba el contacto físico, por eso habían personas que se preguntaban como el siempre sonriente Godric era tan amigo del muy serio Salazar.

Helga y Godric se conocían desde la niñez. De hecho, eran primos segundos, para ser más exactos. Su amistad era una muy cercana, una indestructible. Cuando no estaban juntos, se enviaban lechuzas contando lo que había ocurrido en sus vidas en los pasados días —las de Godric siempre eran relatando historias acerca de sus pequeños hermanos o de sus aventuras, mientras que las de Helga casi siempre eran regaños o sobre sus nuevas recetas— A Salazar, Godric lo había conocido de niño, cuando el primero huía de su hermano. Desde ese momento, los dos magos se convirtieron en mejores amigos y en muchas ocasiones —para la frustración de Salazar— en compañeros de aventuras. Salazar había conocido a Helga en un baile, cuando Lady Rowena Ravenclaw —una muy vieja y querida amiga de Salazar— se la presentó. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se enteró que Godric y Helga eran amigos y primos segundos.

Cuando Godric estuvo cien por ciento seguro de que su joven amiga estaba bien, continúo con el trayecto. Él no conocía el lugar —tampoco Salazar ni Helga— pero como él tenía la espada —_"y la sed de aventura"_ diría Salazar— era él quien guiaba la expedición. Ninguno de los dos magos tenía la remota idea de donde en ese bosque había un muérdago—les habían dicho que por allí habían varios árboles— o donde demonios estaban, pero ninguno de los dos lo admitiría frente a Helga. Tenían un orgullo que proteger.

—Estamos perdidos— comentó Helga.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Hel!— exclamó Godric. Salazar simplemente negó la cabeza.

Helga colocó los ojos en blanco. Los hombres jamás admiten que están perdidos. —Por supuesto que lo estamos. No hemos encontrado los Muérdagos y ni siquiera he visto a un ser con vida desde hace como una hora— La joven bruja no iba a decirlo en voz alta, pero ella comenzaba a temer. El bosque cada vez se volvía más denso y frondoso, no habían ni siquiera rastros de animales... y ni siquiera el ruido de los pájaros.

Salazar llevó una de sus manos a su cabello negro. Eso era cierto; ellos no habían visto ni un sólo animal desde hacía una hora. Y eso era extraño. Slytherin, con gran disimulo, mantuvo sus sentidos puesto a su alrededor por si escuchaba algún ruido. Reconociendo el temor en la voz de la bruja, decidió cambiar el tema. —¿Para qué necesitas un Muérdago?—

—¡Porque está intentado enamorar a un mago, por supuesto!— exclamó Godric con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Él no era idiota, él sabía muy bien que Helga tenía la razón. Desde hacía bastante rato que él se había percatado de la tranquilidad del bosque. _"Demasiado tranquilo para ser cierto",_ por eso se mantenía alerta. No iba a decir que regresaran porque eso sería admitir que estaba perdido —y primero muerto antes de perder su orgullo— por lo que decidió mantener sus sentidos colocados sobre su alrededor. Godric sabía muy bien que Salazar pensaba igual que él y por ello había cambiado el tema, tratando de distraer a la joven bruja.

Las mejillas de Helga se volvieron una vez más tan rojas como la túnica de Gryffindor. —¡Por supuesto que no!— chilló, provocando las risas de Godric. Salazar no pudo evitar el sonreír de lado ante la reacción de la chica. Incluso para un mago como él, la bruja se veía adorable. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por la vergüenza, sus ojos azules destellaban con irritación y sus labios rosados estaban fruncidos en una mueca. —¡Lo busco porque quiero estudiarlo...

—Para utilizarlo en un mago. Lo sabemos, Hel, no trates de ocultarlo— continúo Gryffindor, con una amplia sonrisa al escuchar a Helga chillar indignada. No había nada que lo hiciera reír más que ver a la bruja enojada. Helga era como la hermana que nunca tuvo; esa a la que molestaba y avergonzaba, pero que al mismo tiempo quería y protegía. El mago o muggle que le hiciera daño a esa chica encontraría su furia, de eso no había dudas.

Para sorpresa y vergüenza de Helga —quien en ese momento iba a gritarle a Godric— Salazar continúo con la broma de Gryffindor. —¿En serio, Helga? Jamás lo creí de ti— comentó con fingida sorpresa en su voz. Godric se rió en voz alta y Helga sólo pudo observar a Slytherin con la boca abierta. El mago siempre serio había contribuido con la broma de Godric. ¡Tenía sentido del humor después de todo! —Me pregunto en quien la utilizarás—

—No voy a discutir con ustedes porque no es justo. Son dos contra una, y aparenta ser que ustedes se han aliado en mi contra.— La joven bruja se cruzó de brazos, tratando de contener la pequeña sonrisa que amenazaba con dibujarse en sus labios. Godric continuaba riéndose como un adolescente e inclusive Salazar ni siquiera podía contener su sonrisa divertida. —¡Son irritantes!—

—Pero aún así nos amas y no puedes vivir sin nosotros— Helga colocó los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de Gryffindor. Sí, era cierto. Ella no podría vivir sin esos dos dementes —más en el caso de Godric, Salazar era un poco más tranquilo— ellos eran parte de ella, sin la presencia de ambos su vida no sería la misma. Godric abrió su boca para decir algo, pero un fuerte estruendo lo hizo callar. Helga saltó del susto, y Salazar se volteó para buscar la fuente del ruido. —¿Qué demonios?—

—No tengo la mínima idea— masculló Slytherin, sacando su varita. Los tres jóvenes, con varitas en manos se pusieron en actitud de defensa, con sus espaldas chocándose. —Pero no creo que sea algo bueno...—

—Les dije que estábamos perdidos, pero como jamás me hacen caso por sus orgullos...— Helga se calló en cuanto vio la enorme sombra surgir entre los árboles. Ni siquiera Godric pronuncio palabra alguna cuando un enorme animal surgió entre el bosque. Era tan verde como los árboles y sus cuernos eran dorados como el oro. En otra ocasión, Salazar se hubiera maravillado con la criatura. Pero no en esos momentos. No cuando estaba tan cerca. —¿Q-Qué es eso?— susurró en un hilo de voz la joven bruja.

—Un Longhorn Rumano— respondieron al unísono Gryffindor y Slytherin. Los dos magos observaban con maravilla y cierto terror a la imponente criatura. Godric deseaba ver uno de cerca, pero no en estas circunstancias. No cuando él no tenía control de la situación, y mucho menos teniendo a sus dos amigos a su lado.

La criatura los encontró con la mirada y simplemente los observó con sus enormes y amarillentos ojos. Ninguno de los cuatro movió un sólo musculo. Los segundos parecían largas horas; la situación era extremadamente ridícula para Salazar. El dragón no se movía y ellos tampoco lo hacían. Él había leído sobre esas criaturas, él sabía cuan mortales podía ser. Y ahora, por una maldita coincidencia, ellos se habían encontrado una. —Y una vez más diré, ¿por qué vine a esto?— murmuró en voz tan baja que fue pasada desapercibida entre sus dos compañeros. —Tengo un plan—

—¿Cuál?— cuestionó Godric, observando a la criatura. Él no iba a ser tan imprudente de enfadar al dragón cuando tenía a sus dos amigos con él. Las aventuras peligrosas eran algo que él realizaba a solas. Él no era egoísta y tampoco un mal amigo; Godric adoraba a esas dos personas que estaban tras de sí, por lo que por nada del mundo arriesgaría sus vidas. Sus grandes aventuras —y las más peligrosas— siempre las hacía solo. Y ésta —su encuentro con ese dragón— se suponía que fuera una aventura de él solo. No se suponía que fuera de ésta forma.

—A la cuenta de tres... corremos sin mirar atrás— No había forma alguna de que ellos pelearan con ese dragón y ganaran. Al menos no en medio de ese bosque. Era demasiado incómodo y la bestia era demasiado grande. Además, estaba Helga junto a ellos. Si hubiera sido Godric y él, pues no hubiera habido problemas en enfrentarla y llevarse un par de rasguños de recuerdo... pero había una chica. Los Longhorn Rumanos tenían su fama en esos lares; utilizaban sus cuernos dorados para cornear a sus presas y luego los asaban con su aliento de fuego. Una muerte dolorosa y nada placentera. _"Y yo no pienso morir hoy y mucho menos de esa forma"_

Godric sentía su orgullo herido. ¿Correr? ¿Abandonar el lugar? Eso era de cobardes y él no era uno. Él era Godric Gryffindor, un joven valiente. Un valeroso caballero que se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los mejores duelistas de la historia. ¡Él jamás huía! —Yo tengo una mejor... ustedes corren y yo me quedo...—

—Ni lo pienses. No voy a dejarte aquí, Gryffindor— respondió Salazar, negando la cabeza. Ese idiota era el único que podía darse el lujo de decir que tenía toda su lealtad hasta el punto de arriesgar su vida por él.

—Y yo no los voy a dejar— comentó Helga, antes de que alguno de los magos se le ocurriera decirlo. Ella no abandonaría a sus dos amigos; ella era leal hasta la muerte.

Ninguno de los tres pudo decir algo más. La bestia se había avecinado hacia ellos con un rugido que los hizo palidecer. —¡Cambio de planes! ¡Corran, corran, CORRAN!— Los tres jóvenes comenzaron a correr hacia el lado contrario, siendo perseguidos por la enorme criatura, que movía sus cuernos tratando de alcanzarlos. —¡Joder!—

—¡Godric! ¡Lenguaje!—

—Lo siento, lo siento.—

El Longhorn Rumano lanzó una bola de fuego hacia los tres magos, por lo que Slytherin se volteó y apuntó con su varita —Aquaeructo— de su varita salió un gran chorro de agua, apagando la bola de fuego del dragón. _"Esto es extremadamente ridículo"_

La bestia se acercó peligrosamente a los jóvenes, moviendo su cuerno tan cerca, que rozó la cabeza de Godric, quien por instinto la bajó segundos antes. —Confringo— chilló Gryffindor, volteando la mitad de su cuerpo para lanzar su hechizo. Salazar estaba a su lado derecho, mientras Helga estaba a su izquierda. El dragón rugió furioso, la fuerza de la explosión le había destrozado uno de sus grandes cuernos.

—Tengo la ligera sospecha de que lo único que has logrado ha sido irritarlo más— comentó Salazar, jadeando.

—¿Tú crees?— Godric colocó los ojos en blanco. —Era eso o perder la cabeza. Escogí la primera—

Helga se volteó levemente, aún corriendo. —Desmaius— gritó en voz alta. Una luz rojiza salió de su varita y dio de llenó con el animal. Al ser tan grande, el efecto fue casi inexistente.

—Si muero hoy, juro por los Dioses que te seguiré hasta los infiernos Gryffindor. Y allí te patearé el trasero— juró Slytherin, esquivando un tronco de árbol caído. —Lo siento, Helga. Lamento el lenguaje—

Godric se rió con voz ronca. Quizás eran los nervios o quizás era por lo ridícula que era la situación, pero él encontraba esa situación demasiado graciosa. Los tres estaban huyendo de un impresionante dragón capaz de matar una aldea completa con su aliento. Si sobrevivía, esta iba a ser una de sus aventuras predilectas.

—No...creo...que pueda continuar corriendo...— jadeó Helga. Su voz apenas había salido como un susurro. Las mejillas de la bruja estaban rojas, igual que su cuello y orejas. Ella nunca había corrido tanto en su vida; a pesar de ser delgada, su condición física era deplorable —como la gran parte de todas las chicas que conocía— debido a la falta de ejercicios. Su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que incluso comenzaba a doler. ¡Ni siquiera podía respirar bien!

Goric la jaló de la mano cuando la vio disminuir la velocidad. —No dejes de correr, Hel. No dejes de hacerlo— Aún cuando Sal y él estaban cansados, los dos sabían muy bien que podrían continuar corriendo porque estaban adaptados a éste tipo de situaciones. Helga, por otro lado, jamás había abandonado su casa, y mucho menos había sido perseguida por una bestia. —Esto me recuerda a la quimera...—

—¿U-Una quimera...?— preguntó horrorizada la bruja, esquivando un pedazo de rama del suelo.

Godric asintió. —Una larga historia que algún día te contaré—

El dragón se estaba acercando una vez más a ellos. Salazar esquivó el único cuerno de la criatura que no estaba pulverizado. Había estado muy cerca de rozar su hombro.—Creo que el único hechizo que ha hecho efecto ha sido el tuyo, Godric. Debemos intentarlo los tres juntos— gritó Salazar, aunque realmente no estaba convencido del efecto. Un hechizo como ese era peligroso solo, imaginarse el efecto de tres, peor.. pero era lo único que se le ocurría para detener la patética situación en la que se encontraban. Gryffindor y Hufflepuff asintieron. —A la cuenta de tres...—

—Uno— murmuró Godric.

—Dos— chilló Helga

—Tres— siseó Salazar.

—Confringo— Los tres jóvenes gritaron al unísono.

La onda explosiva de los tres hechizos fue tal, que los jóvenes salieron volando por los aires hasta caer un par de pies del lugar. El rugido del dragón fue uno violento y doloroso —Helga tuvo que recordarse que él se los quería comer para no llorar— y con un fuerte golpe, calló muerto en medio del bosque. Sus cuernos estaban pulverizados y sus ojos amarillos estaban abiertos; parte de su torso estaba negro porque había sido allí donde las maldiciones le habían caído. Una gran cantidad de árboles se habían caído en esa zona debido a la fuerza de la explosión.

Godric había caído sobre un tronco, Salazar en unos arbustos, y Helga en un pequeño charco de lodo. Habían tardado casi cinco minutos en ponerse de pie; ninguno creía su suerte. ¡Habían sobrevivido a una explosión y a un dragón! Con cortes en el rostro, manos y piernas, los jóvenes magos se pusieron de pie. El vestido de Helga estaba arruinado, pero ella no le vio importancia. Al menos estaban vivos, y eso era lo que importaba.—¿Están bien?— cuestionó con preocupación Gryffindor. Se sacudió un par de hojas que se habían enredado en sus rizos castaños, antes de ver la horrible imagen del dragón muerto. Era una lastima, él no quería matarlo, pero no todo en la vida se consigue.

—He tenido mejores días— remarcó Slytherin de forma seca. Se quitó un par de ramas secas de su cabello negro. Habían estado muy cerca de morir en garras del dragón... por suerte habían logrado detenerlo. Hubiera sido bastante patético si hubiera muerto en manos de esa bestia; su hermanos jamás lo podría creer.

—Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?— preguntó Helga con la misma preocupación del mago. Godric sonrió, antes de negar la cabeza. Helga le devolvió la sonrisa antes de retirarse un poco y realizar un encantamiento sobre sus ropas, regresandolas a su estado anterior.

—Sobreviviré, gracias—

—Puedo curarles— La bruja ni siquiera espero las respuesta de los magos. Con su varita había comenzado a hacer encantamientos sobre las cortaduras de ellos. —Recuerdame no volver a viajar contigo, Godric—

—Venga, que no ha sido tan malo el viaje— Las miradas de Slytherin y Hufflepuff lo callaron. —Vale, sólo un poco. ¡Pero ha sido divertido!—

—¡Sólo a alguien como tú se le ocurre pensar que estar a punto de morir por un Longhorn Rumano es divertido!— exclamó indignado Slytherin, negando la cabeza. El ardor en sus mejillas desapareció tan pronto Helga las tocó con su varita. —Gracias, Helga— murmuró. La joven bruja sonrió de forma tan dulce que el corazón del mago dio un vuelco. Cambió la mirada de forma inmediata, encontrándose con un extraño árbol que él podía jurar no había estado ahí minutos atrás. —Helga, ¿Es no es un...—

—¡Muérdago! ¡Salazar, eres un genio, lo has encontrado!— exclamó la bruja, corriendo hacia el árbol. Su entusiasmo era tal, que le recordó a su sobrina al recibir un regalo por parte de sus padres.

—No es justo, yo soy el que los guía y es Salazar el que se lleva el título de genio— Godric negó la cabeza, indignado.

Salazar colocó los ojos en blanco. —Quizás porque no fui yo el que los llevó directo a un dragón...

—¡Fue un accidente, serpiente! No tenía idea que el Longhorn estaba allí.—

—Como digas, gatito—

Los dos jóvenes estaban apunto de comenzar a lanzarse hechizos, por lo que Helga suspiró. Tomó una muestra del muérdago y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la aldea. Habían cosas que no iban a cambiar jamás, y la relación de esos dos era una de esas. Ya había aprendido eso hacía mucho.

_Actualidad (1007 DC) / Hogwarts, en alguna región de Escocia_

—¡Salazar, espera!— gritó Rowena Ravenclaw, corriendo tras el mago. Esa era una de las imágenes más raras en la historia de la humanidad. La siempre elegante Lady Ravenclaw, comportándose como una joven sin modales. Corriendo y gritando en medio de los pasillos de Hogwarts.

La imagen era tan extraña, que Salazar se detuvo y la observó con una mueca. —Has perdido elegancia, Rowena. Jamás lo imaginé de ti— comentó con cierta burla en su siempre fría voz. La piel pálida de Rowena estaba ligeramente sonrojada debido a todo lo que había tenido que correr para alcanzarle. Había tenido que cruzar casi la mitad del castillo para alcanzarle. Ahora ambos estaban frente a las puertas de la desolada biblioteca. No había rastros de estudiantes en el pasillo porque aún continuaban en el desayuno. Uno que él había abandonado irritado.

Y aparentemente no había sido el único.

Lady Ravenclaw colocó los ojos en blanco, antes de cruzarse de brazos. —No estoy para bromas, Salazar— comentó de forma cortante. —Has dejado a Godric y a Helga con la palabras en la boca...—

Salazar chasqueó la lengua. —No tenía nada que escuchar, Rowena. Nada de lo que digan va a cambiar mi forma de ver las cosas. Los sangre sucia están contaminando la magia. ¡No son dignos de ella! ¡Y tampoco lo son de estar aquí!— dijo en voz tan alta que resonó por todo el solitario pasillo. Rowena colocó una de sus manos sobre los hombros del mago.

—Entonces tendrás que entender que nada de lo que digas los hará cambiar de parecer, tampoco.— La voz de Rowena no se elevó como la de él, sino que continúo suave y perfecta. —Salazar, hemos sido grandes amigos desde la infancia, hemos estado de acuerdo en un sinfín de cosas, y ni siquiera tengo un conteo de cuantas veces hemos estado en desacuerdo, sin embargo, hemos llegado a un punto medio. Lo mismo ocurre en esta situación.—

—No es lo mismo, Rowena.—

—Es exactamente lo mismo, Salazar. Si no te agradan estos hijos de muggles, entonces no les enseñes. Nadie te obliga a hacerlo. Ni siquiera tienes que aceptarlos en tú casa. Godric y yo los tomaremos sin son dignos de estar en nuestras casas, y sabes como es Helga...— Rowena sonrió con cierta calidez. —Somos amigos. Los cuatro. Hemos sobrevivido a esta loca idea de Godric— la bruja señaló las paredes de Hogwarts —No quiero pensar que esta situación va a ser la causante de nuestro final. Sólo te pido, amigo mío, tolerancia.—

Salazar se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, procesando las palabras de Rowena. No pudo evitar recordar las desventuras que había vivido con Gryffindor, su eterno mejor amigo. Él no era de demostrar sus sentimientos hacia nadie —nadie sabia sobre su aprecio especial hacia Helga— pero su lealtad hacia Gryffindor era una de esas pocas muestras. Ellos eran amigos desde la infancia, y Salazar mentiría si dijera que no se sentía dolido por pelear con él. El mago suspiró. —Lo intentaré. No prometo cambiar mi forma de pensar, porque francamente no lo haré, sin embargo, intentaré ser un poco mas tolerante—

—¡¿Salazar?! ¡¿Rowena?!— Lady Ravenclaw sonrió y Salazar colocó los ojos en blanco cuando escucharon la voz de Godric por los pasillos. Rowena le dio un cálido apretón de manos a su amigo antes de retirarse al interior de la biblioteca.

Salazar se cruzó de brazos al ver la figura de Gryffindor tomar una esquina. Ambos habían cambiado tanto con el paso del tiempo... Godric estaba mucho más fornido que en su juventud, y todo por su continua practica con la espada. Salazar, por su parte, continuaba siendo un hombre delgado, aunque de estatura alta. Godric sólo lo aventajaba por unos centímetros. En lo único que había cambiado Gryffindor era en su indomable cabello, uno que ni siquiera Helga y sus hechizos había logrado controlar.

—Salazar...—

—Te escucho, Godric— repuso Slytherin, con sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. Los dos hombres se observaron por unos largos minutos, de forma seria. Los ojos verdes de Salazar excrutaban fijamente los azules de Gryffindor. Últimamente tenían discusiones continuas —todas a causa de sus diferencias por los estudiantes— y cada vez eran peores, sin embargo...

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Gryffindor. —Eres un idiota, serpiente—

Salazar frunció el ceño, antes de darse la vuelta. —No creo que alcance jamas tú nivel, gatito—

Desde el interior de la biblioteca, Rowena escuchó la fuerte carcajada de Godric y no pudo evitar sonreír. Quizás el destino los separaría en algún momento... quizás algo horrible ocurriría, pero por el momento... por el momento todo iba a estar bien...

...porque ellos eran amigos.

* * *

N/A: Unos puntitos importantes:

1. Cuando Helga, Salazar y Godric buscan el muérdago, es en un momento donde se desconocen sus propiedades y el cómo surgen. La leyenda sobre la planta aún no ha sido inventada. Para los que no sepan, el muérdago sólo aparece cuando hay una pareja que se siente atraída o está enamorada.

2. Salazar (en la primera parte) aún no ha perdido a su familia y no se ha involucrado de lleno en las Artes Oscuras, por ello es un poco más "amigable" si es que se puede decir de esa forma, xD Su amistad con Godric es una SUPER cercana, por lo que han optado por llamarse por esos dos tontos nombres para irritarse.

3. Creo que había olvidado mencionarlo en el capi pasado, pero los actores que me imagino en los puestos de cada uno de ellos son:

Tom Hiddleston - Salazar Slytherin

Richard Madden - Godric Gryffindor

Katie McGrath - Rowena Ravenclaw

Imogen Poots - Helga Hufflepuff

En la primera parte de este capi, cuando son jóvenes, imaginé a Salazar como Aneurin Barnard; Godric como Aaron Johnson (por sus rizos, xD) y a Gabriella Wilde como Helga.

Y eso es todo. Hasta la próxima :)


End file.
